


Icy shower

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji really needs to get this down before someone notices





	Icy shower

Ryuji wanted to pretend that none of this was happening but there was no ignoring hard facts. He gritted his teeth as he turned the knob of the shower again. Hard. Facts, he was pissed at himself but at the same time the arousal pumping through his veins was just ridiculous. This was insane in more ways than one it was just crazy.

He really and truly was a horny monkey without a damn equal. What the hell was his lower half up to? And why the fuck wouldn’t it calm down? He had tried talking it down, waiting it out and now he was in these showers praying no one would check on him. This was fucking embarrassing.

His erection would not go away! He did not even want to admit that he fucking had one at the moment either. Ryuji gave a sad thought towards his friend that most likely would be wondering where he was and what he had gotten up to. Then his mind landed on the thing that had made his dick go up in the first place.

“Nope!” He hissed as he moved the knob of the shower again. The shower was cold already but Ryuji wanted it to be blisteringly cold. Maybe then his dick would behave. Getting horny over something like this, was he still a brat? And his dick wouldn’t go down. He wanted to fucking cry that was how frustrated he was.

Maybe he was a little pent up. training, dealing with stuff at home and school. Phantom thieves were no joke either. Any free time Ryuji got to himself was no time to really sink into himself and jerk off.

So watching Ann on a treadmill had sparked a little something. Of course it was. She was a pretty girl and there were his feelings to deal with too. but Ryuji didn’t want to deal with any of that right now.

He sighed loudly and pressed his forehead against the slick tiles of the shower. The cold water beat down on his back but had no change on his heated body. His dick it seemed was determined to fight this until the very fucking end. How inconvenient.

Ryuji gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes before he indulged in a very deep sigh. He braced his left hand on the shower and wrapped his right around his cock. “Bet you’re really happy with this.” He muttered as he gave himself a slow stroke. It felt good, even with the ice water beating down on him.

His hand felt so good even when it was just his hand. Ryuji shuddered as he cradled his cock with his hand and used his fingers to tease the underside of the head of his cock. It felt good. It felt really good it was not fair. In his mind’s eye he recalled how Ann had looked.

Simple work out clothes. Nothing over the top or even pretty but his body had reacted. He was deeper in this nonsense than he had previously thought. He rolled his eyes as he stroked his cock. It felt so good and he could feel the tingle in his spine as he moved his hand.

The hand braced against the wall pushed hard as he steadied his feet. Every stroke of his hand felt so good. Ryuji panted as he looked down at his hand. The water was still beating down on him, the sound of the shower being a curtain of sound.

The sound of his hand was masked by it. Not just that, his panting as well. He could get a little into thing. A little loud so the shower was a blessing masking his soft reactions.

A tease to the head of his cock until his cock throbbed in his hand. He teased the slit until he had to slam his hand harder against the wall and brace his feet. He kept playing and teasing the slit until his fingers got sticky from precum and his vision swam. He knew the best ways to bring himself off. It was his body after all. He knew how to get himself off quickly and efficiently.

He pressed his forehead against the tiles caught up in watching his own hand move along his cock. Water dripped down his face from the shower. Cold water dripped onto his hand but all Ryuji could feel was the heat from himself. There were so many things that he wanted. So many things he longed for but he couldn’t make a move or a sound.

Before that had been fine with him. When things like this kept happening. He found it was no longer the case. He shuddered as he moved his grip over the head of his cock. A tight grip and a movement that was shallow and fast that made him pant.

He was so close, it felt so good even though it was only his hand. Soft wet sounds rose over the sounds of the shower but there was little that Ryuji could do about that. Especially since he was so close. He kept his teeth gritted as he moved his hand faster and faster. His other hand was tensed pressing against the tiles as he got himself off.

It felt so good, the tight grip on his dick and the way he worked himself up. His hands were faintly trembling the closer he got to cumming. This sort of thing he preferred to do sitting or lying down but he couldn’t be picky in this situation.

Ryuji heard a gasp escape him when he finally tensed up to the point of no return. A groan escaped him next as he shuddered his overheated body finally relaxing as he watched the tiles get covered with his cum. He watched spurt after spurt cover tiles and he watched the shower wash them away while he shuddered and gasped.

He had to gasp and catch himself the moment he was finished coming. With shaky hands he turned off the shower only to wince at the walls. Ryuji glanced down to his dick that was beginning to soften before he sighed. He glanced at his soap and tried to figure just how much time had passed. Oh well, it was not like he could walk out the shower like this. With a glare towards his softening dick he reached for the soap.


End file.
